


[Podfic] Started Out This Morning, Feeling So Polite

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And they both say fuck a lot, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Tempts Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale gets new clothes and Crowley can't cope, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Temptation, Tooth rottingly sweet ending, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voyeurism, a lot of dirty talk, and fucking, because I'm a sap, there's wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fat_Bottomed_Flask's summary:He wasn't wearing a jacket, so there was nothing to obscure the way the material was curving over Aziraphale's arse and thighs, stretching every time he took a step up or down the ladder he was using to reach the higher shelves. Crowley was, in a very pleasant sort of way, losing his mind.Aziraphale gets new clothes, and Crowley can't stop staring.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Started Out This Morning, Feeling So Polite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Started Out This Morning, Feeling So Polite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213602) by [Fat_Bottomed_Flask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_Bottomed_Flask/pseuds/Fat_Bottomed_Flask). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6kmtray4a4whmzx/GO_Started_Out_This_Morning%252C_Feeling_So_Polite.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
